


Who Would Have Thought?

by DreamingInColor



Series: Imprinting with Dinosaurs [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Imprinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingInColor/pseuds/DreamingInColor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost everyone who works in Jurassic World had a dinosaur that had imprinted on them, in order to form a bond to further control the animals. The more your around the animal the better the bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Would Have Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic World or Jurassic Park. 
> 
> Just saw Jurassic World and couldn't get this out of my head. So I wrote it in about 10 minutes. No Beta, so beware.

Claire knew the date was doomed as soon as he walked through the door of the restaurant. Wearing shorts on a date would be okay if there was a reason, if they were going to be outside in the heat then maybe, but in a semi-fancy, air-conditioned restaurant no thank you. She hadn’t dress for comfort, she dressed to impress, while he wore shorts.

In the short moment he walked to the table and smiled at her she thought it might be redeemable. She knew he had bonded to the raptors, because he wasn’t afraid to talk about it. About how he was the alpha and how he was part of the pack. They made small talk for a while and then he asked the question. The tiebreaker, the one that completely ruined their chance for a revival date. Which dinosaur she was bonded to. She never liked to share that with anyone. Only Henry knew and she wanted to keep it that way. So she lied and told him none.

 

\---------

 

“So you lied to me didn’t you?”

Claire was confused for a moment then she remembered how she used the bond to save them. “Yeah. Its not something I like to advertise.”

He laughed “You know what this means right?”

“What?”

“We are badass. Raptors and a T-Rex, who would have thought?”


End file.
